


And That Is How You Parent

by Sxymami0909



Series: Fanfiction Shorts [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Superspeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has no idea how to get his daughter to stop crying, but when he finally figures it out he realizes he should have known all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That Is How You Parent

Barry stood in front of his 6-month old daughter’s crib and frowned down at his crying daughter. It was the middle of Saturday afternoon and Caitlin had been called into STAR Labs to help Cisco with something. Nora had been asleep, so Barry told her to go and take care of whatever needed to be taken care of because he could totally handle their daughter alone for a few hours.

He’d been wrong. He totally couldn’t.

Barry reached into the crib and carefully picked Nora up. “Come on baby girl, help daddy out here,” he said as he rested her against his body and rubbed a hand up and down her back. “I changed you, fed you, burped you…I have no idea what’s wrong.” He told her his voice holding a slightly panicked tone to it as he paced the length of her nursery.

He could call Caitlin, but then she’d worry, rush home and he’d pretty much be the worst father ever. Barry sighed. “How about we sing?” He asked glancing down at his red eyed daughter, her wet eyelashes making his heart clench.

Barry pressed a light kiss to her forehead and rocked his body gently as he started to sing. “Hush little baby don’t say a word, papa’s gonna buy you a mocking bird and if that mocking bird don’t sing papa’s gonna buy you a diamond ring.” Despite the soothing tune of the song, little Nora’s cry’s just grew louder.

Barry winced and pressed his lips together. He was the worst father in the world. He couldn’t even make his daughter stop crying. “It’s okay Nora, daddy is here and mommy will be home soon I promise. Please don’t cry…”

He glanced around the room spotting a small stuffed elephant that Joe had given to Nora. Barry moved quickly over to it, grabbing the plush animal and making it dance near Nora. “Look baby; look at what Grandpa Joe got you. Do you remember Mr. Elephant?” He asked with a smile.

Nora turned her head looking at the stuffed animal and reached for it. A hint of relief crossed Barry’s face until about two seconds later when his daughter was tossing said stuffed animal to the ground with a cry.

He glanced at the ceiling and sighed before walking back over to the crib and setting his daughter down. “Maybe I should call Grandpa Joe,” he told her, “Or I could just shove aside my pride and call your mommy like a good daddy would do.” Barry moved fast as he picked the toys up from the floor, flashing around the small bedroom, a red streak moving back and forth and it wasn’t until he put the last toy away that he realized Nora was no longer crying.

Barry glanced over his shoulder at his daughter who was sitting up in her crib watching him curiously with wide eyes. “I’m an idiot.” He stated out loud. He glanced at her stuffed animals and then picked up couple up before tossing them in the air around the room before zooming around to get all of them.

Nora giggled and Barry’s heart melted. So he kept doing it. He kept running around the room as fast as the small space would allow until he no longer heard his daughter laughing. He came to a stop directly in front of her crib and grinned down at the sleeping 6-month old. “And that is how you parent.” He did a little victory dance shooting his arm in the air.

Caitlin stood in the doorway leaning against the doorframe as she watched Barry closely, a hint of amusement on her face. “Celebrating something?” She inquired humorously.  
Barry jumped and turned immediately towards Caitlin sending her a sheepish look as he ran a hand over the back of his head. “Uh hey, I didn’t know you were back already.” He motioned to the crib with a nonchalant shrug, “Oh you know, just getting our daughter to sleep.” He replied casually as he tossed the stuffed animals and walked over to Caitlin, closing the distance between them.

Caitlin pushed away from the doorframe and slid her arms around his neck as Barry wrapped his around her waist tugging her closer. “Is that so?” She asked softly a small smile tugging at her lips.

Barry nodded. “It is.” He said as he leaned down brushing his lips against hers, “I’m glad you’re back.”

Caitlin nodded. “Me too.” She ran a hand down his arm her gaze briefly darting to the crib. “Since Nora is down, how’s about you and I take our own little nap?”

Barry’s grin widened, “I say, hold on.” He responded as he lifted her into his arms and with a flash disappeared towards their bedroom definitely not needing to be asked twice.


End file.
